This application relates to the art of temperature sensing and, more particularly, to sensing of very high temperatures. The invention is particularly applicable to apparatus used for sensing temperatures in ovens or the like, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and can be used for sensing temperatures in other environments.
The temperature gradient between the opposite end portions of a temperature sensing probe is often very large. This large temperature gradient, and the extremely high temperatures at the sensing end of the probe, often cause failure of the probe or significantly reduce its life.
It would be desirable to have a temperature sensing probe assembled in such a way that the possibility of failure is minimized, and its useful life is extended.